In The Words You Left Behind
by Ultraviolet12
Summary: Elanor was a victim to a car crash. Theodore became a victim of his own mind. What do they both have in common? Violet. The sister and the lover, now the survivor. As Violet learns to live with the recent deaths of Elanor and Theodore, she finds herself again- the Violet that is scarred, but she learns to find beauty in those tough places. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think! This story will be made up of short scenes set after the book is finished, and it is about Violet trying to come to terms with both Elanor and Theodore's deaths. I will try to update once or twice a week, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own All The Bright Places**

 **Chapter 1**

I think of him as I lay in bed. How conversations and words can stay imprinted on your heart no matter how hard you try to scrub them away. I think about his eyes, the way they sparkled when he talked to me, and then I remember how flat they seemed when we were in his closet, when I brought up his illness, even before those endless blue eyes were flat and lifeless forever. I think about the good in Finch, his laugh, his amazing stories, the way he looked at me and it felt like I was the only thing that mattered in his universe. Because that's what it was. His universe. I like to think that for I while, I lived there too. I wonder, _what ended that universe?_ Was it something like the Jovian-Plutonian Effect? Did his stars and his planets align in a way that ended his universe? But then I think that maybe his universe didn't end, and that maybe I'm still living in his world, maybe his universe hasn't ended at all- maybe it's still here, in the words he left on my heart, in the legends that run wild in his name. In the love and the friendships he's left behind.

 _Theodore Finch isn't dead. He's just wandering. – Jennifer Niven_

 **Please review and let me know what you think, I really appreciate it! Please comment on any ideas for scenes or themes, it'd be really helpful.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **-Ultraviolet12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading my next chapter! This chapter isn't the best, but I hope you enjoy!**

2

I like to think that Theodore's not as far as he seems. His presence was so large, so inspiring, it can't be gone. Not completely. When I'm writing on Germ, I can feel his presence over my shoulder, talking to me. Sometimes offering advice, sometimes just being Theodore. _C'mon, UltraViolet, you know this... yes, that's better._ And that's when I realise- he's the voice in my head. He has been for a while now, I think. I can feel his presence especially when I'm doing something I love, like writing on the web magazine or just reading.

 _The problem with people is that they forget that most of the time it's the small things that count._

 _-Jennifer Niven_

 **Hope you liked that chapter, remember to review with feedback (constructive criticism welcome), I really appreciate it! Until the next chapter!**

 **\- Ultraviolet12**

 **PS sorry if Violet seemed a bit OOC this chapter, I'll try and work on that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I quite like this chapter, as Violet goes back to where it all started- the blue hole. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, I really appreciate it! Enjoy! :)**

3

I go to the Blue Hole sometimes, to try to see if in those blue waters, I can see something more of Finch, something he left behind. It used to be to painful to come back, but I realised that even though it hurts, to have something more of Finch, to feel his presence heals more than it cuts. I am lighter when I am here, and now I feel as though it is also Elanor's place too. Here, the weight of two people that I have lost are lifted, and I can see Theodore playing his guitar in the shadow of the tree, and Elanor dancing bare foot in the grass. I can hear her laughter, and I can hear her telling me to come dance with her. I sometimes sing Finch's song here, and sometimes I can faintly hear guitar strings being played along with the song, fragments of his soul being blown in the wind.

' _May your eye go to the Sun, to the Wind your soul…' - Jennifer Niven_

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while- I was a bit busy. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter four of The Words You Left Behind (it's probably one of my favourite chapters)!**

4

One of the days that I am on the banks of the blue river, I listen to the recording of myself playing his song on my flute, and singing his song as well. I'm not a great singer, but I can hear his voice in my recording. I lie on the soft grass by myself, the same grass we both lay in together not so long ago, when we were happy. The same grass he lay on when I found him, when I wet the ground with my tears. I have so many good and bad memories here, it's a turmoil of emotions. I don't realise I'm crying until I go to adjust my headphones and my hands brush my face.

It starts to rain, and I remember that when we were little, Eleanor and I would always dance in the rain, so I push myself up and begin to dance on the grass, and then the rain gets harder and I tip my head back, letting the rain soak me through, all while listening to Finch's song, with my singing interpreting his words. I begin to spin, and his words envelop me in his presence, and I begin to hear his voice singing instead of my own. The words overlap, and all I hear is Finch, Finch, Finch. 'You make me happy... you make me handsome... you make me love you... it's so lovely... the one I love.' I fall on the grass, breathless and laugh the first real laugh I've laughed after he died. I laugh and I laugh and laugh.

 _If a song's meant to stay around, you carry it with you in your bones. - Jennifer Niven_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review, I need more ideas for what scenes to write about, and any feedback would be amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit busy. This chapter is short and a bit all over the place, but I think you'll enjoy it none the less.** **Happy Reading!**

5

I always go to the Blue Hole now, and I don't think of it as a mourning place anymore. I remember it was a place of wandering and exploring, no longer simply an escape from the world. I think of it as a place of remembering him- and her. I play the song, I swim, and I simply lay there. Everything reminds me of him, but I choose to enjoy the memory while it lasts rather than anticipating its end. A quote I read somewhere strikes home; don't be sad because it ended. Be happy because it happened. But can I truly be happy when Finch's existence wasn't a happy one? When life was an overwhelming amount of colours, letters, people, emotions? I know he wasn't always happy, but I know that he could be. If he just stayed a little longer. With me.

 _Elegance and Euphoria. – Jennifer Niven_

 **Thanks for reading, please leave reviews, it really helps! Also, I'm currently writing another All The Bright Places FanFic, this time it will be an alternate ending- if Finch didn't die. Please stay tuned for that one! Also, I just wanted to say that the updates with this story will be pretty inconsistent, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **\- Ultraviolet12**


End file.
